


Milkshake

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [26]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Greasers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Bad boy Frank just wants to make innocent Gerard his.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a really great idea in mind for this prompt but unfortunately I've had a really crazy day, so this is all I've managed to write. Maybe I'll write that other story someday as its own piece but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Prompt: 1950s AU

“Where are you going, Way?”

Gerard felt shiver go through him at the low, gravelly voice. “I—uh, I’m going to get a milkshake.”

Frank ran a hand through his slicked-back hair. He leaned in close to Gerard and purred, “Wouldn’t you rather drink my milkshake?”

Thank god no one else was around to hear that. But either way, it had Gerard’s stomach fluttering. “Don’t you have some Soc girls to chase?” he retorted. “I’m sure Allison Thomas would take you up on that offer.”

“Not interested,” Frank said with a smirk. “Come on, why don’t I take you back behind the diner and you can see how I taste?”

“I don’t think so. But…if you want to come over to my place tonight, my parents won’t be home.”

Frank grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
